


Untie Me

by gyuhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year since Chanyeol has bought Joonmyun from the hybrid shelter and he thinks it’s only right that they celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untie Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sunlit.livejournal.com/profile)[**sunlit**](http://sunlit.livejournal.com/) and [](http://mara-ciro.livejournal.com/profile)[**mara_ciro**](http://mara-ciro.livejournal.com/) for being my betas. Written for [](http://wild-jinx.livejournal.com/profile)[**wild_jinx**](http://wild-jinx.livejournal.com/). This an entry for [](http://suholiday.livejournal.com/profile)[**suholiday**](http://suholiday.livejournal.com/). Original can be found [here](http://suholiday.livejournal.com/26876.html). 
> 
> Also: sorry because this is my first time writing porn and this is, to be honest, a fail. I WILL NEVER WRITE PORN AGAIN. NEVER EVER. Also, when I submitted this, I forgot Joonmyun had a tail so huhuhu I forgot to use it to my advantage or to even make it appear during the smexy times OTL Let's pretend it just wasn't in the way during the thing OTL I'm so so so sorry, to you and whoever will read this.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and eyes the wrapped up box in his hand. There are million thoughts going through his head but the most prominent one is: _Will he think this is too much?_

Shaking his head clear of any more doubts, Chanyeol takes all of his things to one hand so he can enter the passcode of his door's apartment. When the lock clicks open, Chanyeol knows its now or never. He opens the door and waits for that greeting he's become accustomed to.

It takes less than a second for the pattering of feet to meet his ears. Chanyeol looks to where the sound is coming from and he finds Joonmyun coming out from the kitchen.

Chanyeol gulps.

Joonmyun's cheeks are flushed and his blond hair is styled so his fringe is slanted on his forehead. His ears atop his head are swiveling and his tail is in between his legs. It reminds Chanyeol of that time he first saw Joonmyun at the shelter, looking so insecure and unsure of himself. It's the same look that made Chanyeol want him, need him.

But what really makes Chanyeol lose his breath is the bright red ribbon Joonmyun has tied around his neck in place of his black leather collar.

Chanyeol almost chokes as he tries to breathe through his mouth and Joonmyun looks up at the sound that he makes, eyes catching the bright blue gift box on Chanyeol's large palm. Immediately, Joonmyun's eyes are twinkling and his tail is starting to straighten up and Chanyeol knows he's getting excited.

"Is that for me?" Joonmyun asks inching forward and Chanyeol sucks in a breath because it feels like Joonmyun is offering himself to him, something he never thought he'd see.

"Y-yeah," Chanyeol stutters and he clears his throat as he hands Joonmyun the gift box. The smirk Joonmyun has playing on his lips as he accepts the box makes Chanyeol's stomach lurch.

It's a huge difference from the insecure Joonmyun that had greeted him just a few minutes ago, but Chanyeol likes this side of Joonmyun better, loves it when Joonmyun has confidence in himself, in him.

"Can I open it?" Joonmyun asks once more, his ears up and alert and tail quivering in excitement.

"Of course," Chanyeol says smiling as he nears Joonmyun so he will see the way his lover’s eyes widen and lips form a small smile when he sees what's inside the box.

Joonmyun opens the present carefully, taking the tape out in ways to not ruin the wrapper and carefully unwraps his present making sure the wrapper is still intact by the time it's off the box. When Joonmyun opens the lid of the box, the first thing he sees is white and finds out it's the japanese paper used to protect the item in the box. When he pushes the white paper aside, he finds a silver collar in the middle of the box.

Chanyeol watches Joonmyun's tail move from side to side, watches the way his ears perk up and the way his smile breaks out of his face as he takes the collar out of the box to inspect it even more.

"Happy Anniversary," Chanyeol just manages to croak out and Joonmyun is looking at him, the happiest of smiles on his face and Chanyeol's heart melts.

He doesn't expect the kiss he gets from Joonmyun but he appreciates it nonetheless, returns it with his a kiss of his own, lips carefully melding with each other.

"Happy Anniversary," Joonmyun whispers against his lips as he pulls away, arms hanging limply from Chanyeol's shoulders.

Chanyeol rests his hands on Joonmyun's hips and pulls him closer.

"I thought it would be better if we celebrated today as our anniversary," Chanyeol pauses and eyes the ribbon on Joonmyun's neck and smirks. "It seems like I'm not the only one."

Joonmyun flushes but smiles up Chanyeol, eyes alight with mischievousness.

"I had a feeling you'd forget our real anniversary," Joonmyun jokes and Chanyeol pouts because it's true. He doesn't quite remember the day he'd asked Joonmyun to be his lover instead of his pet but he does remember the day he'd bought Joonmyun, the time it took place and everything about the memory.

Joonmyun laughs, pecking him on the lips. "It's okay," he breathes out. "I don't remember, either."

Chanyeol knows it's a lie but he knows that Joonmyun genuinely doesn't mind so he lets it slide.

"You've opened your present," Chanyeol begins. "Can I open mine now?" A wolfish grin is on his lips and Joonmyun's turning red from his neck up.

"You don't want to eat dinner first?"

Chanyeol shakes his head, pulling Joonmyun even closer, so their bodies are flush against each other. Joonmyun’s cheeks burn with their proximity.

"I think I'll have dessert first," Chanyeol whispers, mouth coming to meet Joonmyun's ear and he nibbles ever so lightly.

Chanyeol feels Joonmyun's ears twitch from the touch, loves how sensitive they are as Joonmyun's body shivers and he softly whimpers in his arms.

"Okay," is all Joonmyun manages to say before Chanyeol is taking him in his arms, Joonmyun having the foresight to wrap his legs around Chanyeol's waist so Chanyeol can carry them to their bedroom.

Chanyeol feels Joonmyun press small kisses on the skin of his neck and he almost trips on the way to their bedroom. He squeezes Joonmyun's ass cheeks to tell him to stop but Joonmyun only intensifies the kiss, licking the skin he'd kiss and then sucking lightly, enough not to leave a mark.

By the time they reach their bedroom, Chanyeol is ready to throw Joonmyun onto the bed and ravish him. But he doesn't, knows he can never really be rough with Joonmyun, knows that even if Joonmyun begs for it, Chanyeol will make love to him slowly and carefully.

Instead, he lays Joonmyun down on the bed gently, making sure Joonmyun's head is placed comfortably on the pillows. Chanyeol settles in between his legs and smiles down at Joonmyun splayed out in their bed, eyes looking deep into Joonmyun’s own and loving the same intensified look they share.

Chanyeol slides his hands up Joonmyun's arms and comes to caress Joonmyun's neck, thumbs feeling the fabric of the bright red ribbon tied onto it and Chanyeol watches as Joonmyun's mouth opens, breath hitching the slightest and eyes half-closing at the contact. He can hear his heart pounding in his chest, knowing Joonmyun can only be so pliant in his hands.

Chanyeol smirks as he inserts one thumb into the small space between the ribbon and Joonmyun's flushed neck, loving the way Joonmyun gasps as the ribbon tightens around his neck. Chanyeol rubs the smooth skin softly and bites his lips when Joonmyun purrs, sending tingles of pleasure down his spine.

"Chanyeol," Joonmyun calls out, tone begging and Chanyeol knows Joonmyun wants more but he's not going to give him more, he's not going to risk it so he kisses the knot of the ribbon on Joonmyun's neck and with one last tug, pulls his thumb out.

Joonmyun whimpers pathetically, ears twitching at the loss of contact. Chanyeol smiles at that, feeling apologetic but not regretting what he’d done.

Chanyeol kisses the skin above the ribbon whispering words of apologies on Joonmyun's skin and when Joonmyun starts breathing a little more evenly, Chanyeol knows it's okay.

"Chanyeol," Joonmyun calls out once again, breathing ragged and voice hoarse and it's the only warning he gets before Joonmyun pulls him in for a kiss.

Chanyeol loves Joonmyun's lips, loves the way it fits his own as they turn their heads this way and that, no matter what the angle is, always a perfect fit. He licks Joonmyun's bottom lip and Joonmyun opens his mouth, letting Chanyeol's tongue encircle his own, sucking and tasting Joonmyun.

When Chanyeol pulls away, he admires the red coloring Joonmyun's cheeks, the glazed look in his eyes and the up and down motion of his chest as he tries to take in all the air that he can get. Chanyeol leans down and pecks him softly, thumb grazing the apple of Joonmyun’s cheek. He pulls away, both of them smiling at each other, and then Chanyeol turns his eyes on the ribbon once more. He bites his bottom lip as he smiles excitedly, two fingers coming to both ends of the ribbon.

Joonmyun's breath catches in his throat as he realizes what Chanyeol's about to do.

Chanyeol slowly tugs on the ends and he lets his bottom lip go to smirk down at the sight and feeling of unwrapping Joonmyun like a real present.

As the ribbon comes loose, Joonmyun purrs at the feeling of the fabric slide down his neck. Chanyeol's breath hitches at the lines left by the ribbon from when he'd tugged on it, the sight making his head cloud with lust.

Chanyeol leans down and presses open mouthed kisses on the skin that was covered by the ribbon, letting his tongue tickle the skin and loving the mewls that escapes Joonmyun's lips.

When he's done kissing Joonmyun's neck, Chanyeol takes the ribbon in both hands and leans down so he's staring straight into Joonmyun's glazed eyes. He smirks at the look and feels the excitement bubbling inside of him at what he's about to do next.

He brings the tip of the ribbon to Joonmyun's ear, letting the fabric tickle the furry appendage and Joonmyun chokes. Chanyeol grins, teeth showing as he brings the other tip to touch Joonmyun's other ear and this time Joonmyun purrs.

"Do you like that?" Chanyeol can't help asking even though he already knows the answer. When Joonmyun purrs again, Chanyeol rubs the soft fabric of the ribbon a little harder on Joonmyun's ears and asks again.

Joonmyun almost chokes as he tries to answer between his purring. "Yes, yes I do, Chanyeol please," he gasps out and Chanyeol smiles in triumph, kissing Joonmyun as he replaces the ribbon with his own fingers.

Joonmyun half whimpers and half purrs into the kiss, feeling Chanyeol's warm fingers rubbing and scratching behind his ears the way he likes it.

Chanyeol chooses this moment to press his hips onto Joonmyun, feeling his lover's arousal through the soft material of his shorts. Joonmyun moans at the touch, the sound sending a rush of blood to Chanyeol's own cock, and Chanyeol wants nothing more than to feel Joonmyun's warm skin touch his own.

Chanyeol pulls away, panting as his hands find purchase in Joonmyun's button down shirt. He rests his hands on Joonmyun's chest, feeling the rise and fall of it as his cat hybrid tries to bring his breathing back to normal. He frowns at all the buttons and, without thinking, tears it open, making buttons fly out everywhere. Joonmyun is wide-eyed by the action.

When Chanyeol sees the flushed skin of Joonmyun's chest, he smiles in triumph, running his hands all over the skin, loving the smooth feeling on his palms. His fingers find purchase on Joonmyun’s right nipple and Chanyeol bends down to blow on the pink nub on the left, loving the mewl that escapes past Joonmyun's lips.

And then he's taking it into his mouth and Joonmyun gasps at the combination of Chanyeol's warm mouth sucking on his left nipple, his warm fingers playing with his right and Chanyeol's hips grinding into his arousal.

Joonmyun cries out as Chanyeol pulls away but smiles when Chanyeol tears off his own polo knowing they'll both regret it tomorrow. Joonmyun's hands come up to feel the chiseled chest and almost formed abs on Chanyeol's body and Chanyeol shivers at the touch before lowering himself to kiss Joonmyun on the lips, tongue easily slipping in to tug onto Joonmyun's.

Chanyeol feels Joonmyun's fingers working on his belt and he helps Joonmyun take off his suit pants as he tries not to break the kiss. When Chanyeol's pants and briefs are gone, Chanyeol breaks the kiss so he can watch Joonmyun squirm as Chanyeol tugs on the shorts Joonmyun's wearing.

Chanyeol groans at the feeling of Joonmyun's warm cock rubbing against his own and he leans down to kiss Joonmyun again, licking into his mouth before peppering his neck with open mouthed kisses, sucking lightly and licking gently. Joonmyun groans and moans with each sensation, clinging onto Chanyeol with one hand and the other hand pressing Chanyeol’s head closer to his neck.

He grinds down on Joonmyun once more, loving the loud moan Joonmyun lets loose before pulling away so he can press open mouthed kisses all over Joonmyun's chest. This time Chanyeol sucks hard, making the pale skin bloom with red and purple bruises, licking and kissing the bruise to make Joonmyun mewl.

“You’re mine,” Chanyeol growls into Joonmyun’s flushed skin.

“Yes,” Joonmyun barely manages to say. “All yours.”

When Chanyeol's had enough marking Joonmyun, he licks his way down to Joonmyun's stomach, pausing by Joonmyun's belly button, tongue dipping into the small gap. Joonmyun purrs and his legs tighten around Chanyeol's head so Chanyeol presses his hands down on his thighs to keep them apart.

“Such a naughty kitty,” Chanyeol whispers as he presses kisses down on the short hairs that scatter below Joonmyun's belly button and he presses down on Joonmyun's hips harder, feeling his lover jerk his hips because Chanyeol’s mouth is so close to his cock.

Chanyeol smirks as he presses a kiss on the skin above the head of Joonmyun's cock. Joonmyun whimpers at the warmth his cock feels.

"Chanyeol," Joonmyun pleads, hands finding purchase in Chanyeol's hair. "Chanyeol please, please suck me off."

Chanyeol smiles at the unashamed request, clicking his tongue as he decides to not let his lover suffer any longer, hand coming to pull on the base of Joonmyun's cock and mouth enveloping Joonmyun's cock. Joonmyun tugs on his hair, trying hard not to thrust up into the warmth and tug down Chanyeol's head.

Joonmyun lets go of Chanyeol's hair and fists the sheets of their bed instead and Chanyeol takes more of Joonmyun's cock into his mouth, squeezing at the base with his one hand. When Joonmyun's cock hits the back of his throat, Chanyeol swallows and Joonmyun cries out. Chanyeol hollows his cheeks and pulls back, sucking and tugging on Joonmyun's cock.

Chanyeol spits on Joonmyun’s cock and spreads the saliva all over it, gripping it tight in between his hand as he strokes it before taking it into his mouth again. He repeats the process of taking it into his mouth but not as deep as before but enough to make Joonmyun squirm before he hollows and pulls back, this time making sure to keep the head in his mouth licking at the underside and squeezing at the base, making Joonmyun shiver and moan. Then he takes him deep, the head hitting the back of Chanyeol's throat once more and Chanyeol pulls away to spit the saliva all over Joonmyun's cock again, making it even wetter.

Chanyeol thanks his almost nonexistent gag reflex and takes Joonmyun again in his mouth, licking at the prominent vein on the underside. He doesn't take it all in anymore and lets his hand cover the remaining space. He sucks and tugs, licking around Joonmyun's cock the way he knows has Joonmyun purring and moaning.

"Chanyeol," Joonmyun manages to choke out and it's the warning that Joonmyun gives to let Chanyeol know he's going to come.

Chanyeol lets go of Joonmyun's cock and stops sucking almost immediately, making Joonmyun whimper and cry out as his cock twitches.

“Chanyeol,” Joonmyun cries out pathetically, voice choked and breathing harsh.

Chanyeol moves forward to kiss Joonmyun on the lips to apologize. Joonmyun whimpers at the feeling of coming so close and the way Chanyeol's lips are so soft and gentle against his own. His hands come up to tangle his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, pushing their heads closer.

Chanyeol reaches for the lube on the bedside table and he pulls away as he hurries in coating his fingers with it. Joonmyun instinctively pulls his legs up and Chanyeol smiles down at the sight, fingers coming to circle at Joonmyun's entrance.

When Joonmyun opens his mouth, Chanyeol inserts a finger inside of Joonmyun, knowing exactly what Joonmyun was going to say. Joonmyun ends up opening his mouth in a silent moan. It doesn't take long for Chanyeol to work two fingers inside of Joonmyun, stretching and scissoring him to accommodate Chanyeol better.

When Chanyeol's got three fingers in Joonmyun, he thrusts a little deeper, trying to find that spot that will make Joonmyun purr. He finds it soon enough and Joonmyun purrs the loudest he's ever heard him purr that night.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol, please," Joonmyun begs, body convulsing in pleasure as Chanyeol massages his prostate.

Chanyeol thrusts his fingers in one more time before pulling out and coating his cock with lube, slicking himself enough so the glide will be as smooth and painless as possible. Chanyeol leans down and aligns his cock against Joonmyun's entrance pushing in slowly.

Joonmyun snaps his eyes close and bites his lip. Chanyeol groans at the warmth enveloping him as he thrusts in, letting his hips do the rest of the job so he can use his arm to balance himself.

When Chanyeol's fully buried inside of Joonmyun, Joonmyun purrs and Chanyeol gives him time to adjust and waits for Joonmyun's signal before he starts thrusting. He rests his arms on either side of Joonmyun’s head and he watches Joonmyun’s face twitch in pain and pleasure.

“I love you,” Chanyeol whispers, kissing the lids of Joonmyun’s eyes.

Joonmyun opens his eyes and smiles as he grips onto Chanyeol's arms and breathes out Chanyeol's name, feeling too much to give Chanyeol a coherent reply. It's the signal Chanyeol's waiting for and he slowly pulls out until only the head of his cock is inside and then thrusts back in. It's a slow pace and it kills Joonmyun, literally making him cry because Chanyeol's cock is so close to his prostate.

Joonmyun grips onto Chanyeol's arms a little tighter, nails digging into the skin, leaving marks that will last until morning comes. "Faster," Joonmyun whimpers out and Chanyeol laughs as he complies, changing his position so he’s resting on his elbows.

Chanyeol thrusts back in deep and Joonmyun keens as Chanyeol hits the spot and then Chanyeol's changing paces, going faster and deeper and Joonmyun purrs thrashing his head from side to side.

Chanyeol smiles fondly down at Joonmyun, kissing him as he continues to thrust in and out of Joonmyun, Joonmyun meeting his hips with his own, allowing Chanyeol to go deeper. Chanyeol's fingers find purchase on Joonmyun's ears and he plays with them as he continues to bring Joonmyun over the edge, whispering sweet nothings in his ears.

Joonmyun purrs and moans at the sensation overtaking his body and shudders knowing he's close.

Chanyeol watches as Joonmyun's body shivers in pleasure and he doesn't need Joonmyun to call out to him to know he's coming. Gripping Joonmyun's ears softly, Chanyeol thrusts faster and deeper into Joonmyun, hitting his prostate straight on and massaging his ears softly.

And Joonmyun's comes, body convulsing as Chanyeol keeps hitting his prostate and massaging his ears.

Chanyeol moans as Joonmyun tightens around him and Chanyeol pulls back and grips onto Joonmyun's hips to rut into him harder and faster to get his own release.

Chanyeol comes when Joonmyun tightens around him, hands coming up to squeeze his arm that are gripping his hips tightly.

Chanyeol allows himself to plop down on top of Joonmyun, careful not to smother his smaller significant other before slowly pulling out, making Joonmyun whimper at the loss of feeling full.

Joonmyun holds him close to his chest and he breathes out as he says, “I love you, too.”

Chanyeol smiles as he wraps his arms around Joonmyun’s waist, burrowing his head into Joonmyun’s smooth chest.

"That was the best present ever," Chanyeol whispers, his breath tickling Joonmyun’s skin.

Joonmyun laughs as Chanyeol changes their position so that he’s the one holding onto Joonmyun instead.

"I'm glad you liked it."  



End file.
